Snow halation
Snow halation is μ’s second single. It was released on December 22, 2010 on both a CD and a DVD, in order to celebrate the upcoming Christmas Day. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. It was also used as an ending theme for episode 9 of Love Live! School idol project Season 2. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed by Yamada Takahiro, and arranged by Nakanishi Ryousuke. As one of the first few singles, its song centers were decided by voting. Kousaka Honoka came in first in the poll, followed by Sonoda Umi and then Toujou Nozomi. The three of them form a triangle within the choreography, which is why Nozomi takes the center-back position and can be mistaken as the song center. The anime capitalized on this by making it a song focused on Nozomi within the storyline. It is arguably the most famous song within the Love Live! discography, and the only one within the fandom to have a consensus on the cyalume colors to be used at concerts during the song: White for most of its duration, until the start of the final chorus whereupon everyone switches to orange, an effect meant to mimic the visuals in the original PV video. This trend had its roots ever since the very first live concert in 2012, but was not in full effect until the second in 2013. From that point onward it's been faithfully followed at concerts, live-screenings and conventions of all sorts. A more detailed explanation of this trend can be found here. Track Listing 'Regular Edition (LACM-4774)' 'CD/DVD' #Snow halation # #Snow halation (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # # # # # # # # # # # Videos Single = |-| TV Edit = |-| PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Fushigi da ne ima no kimochi Sora kara futte kita mitai Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga tokimeki o miseru yo Hajimete deatta toki kara Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody Tomerarenai tomaranai na-ze Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei ma mo naku Start!! Oto mo naku kehai mo naku Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru Kore kara no mirai ni mune no kodou ga hayaku naru Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute Doko ni ite mo doko demo Fly high Isoide Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita “True emotion” Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo Koibito wa kimitte iitai Yasashii me ga tomadotteru iya da yo Kono mama ikki ni aijou azukete Please!! Todokete Setsunasa ni wa namae o tsukeyou ka “Snow halation” Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni Kuyashii kedo sukitte junjou Binetsu no naka tameratte mo dame da ne Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start!! |-| Kanji= 不思議だね　いまの気持ち 空から降ってきたみたい 特別な季節の色が　ときめきを見せるよ 初めて出会った時から 予感に騒ぐ心のMelody とめられないとまらない　な・ぜ 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか“Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! 音もなく　気配もなく 静かに運命は変わる これからの未来に胸の　鼓動が早くなる 例えば困った時には すぐ駆けつけて抱きしめたくて どこにいてもどこでも　Fly high 急いで いつの間にか大きくなりすぎた“True emotion” 夢だけみてる様じゃつらいよ 恋人は君って言いたい 優しい目が　とまどってるイヤだよ このまま一気に愛情 あずけてPlease!! 届けて 切なさには名前をつけようか“Snow halation” 想いが重なるまで待てずに 悔しいけど好きって純情 微熱の中　ためらってもダメだね 飛び込む勇気に賛成 まもなくStart!! |-| English= It’s strange, this feeling in my chest It's almost as though it came fluttering down from the sky The special color of this season fills me with excitement From the moment we met, The melody of my heart has been ringing with premonitions It can’t be stopped, it won’t be stopped -- why? Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain “Snow halation”? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Without a sound, without a sign Our fate changes silently At the thought of the coming future, my heartbeat quickens When you feel troubled I’ll come running right away, wanting to hug you tightly, Wherever you are, no matter where, I'll Fly high! Hurry up Before I knew it, my true emotions grew too large to contain It's painful to never do more than dream of it I want you to be mine! I don't want to be bewildered by your gentle eyes Accept all my love for you as it is, Please! Ring out Shall I name this heart-rending pain “Snow halation”? I can’t wait for our feelings to resonate It’s frustrating, but it’s a pure-hearted devotion called love Even in this mild fever, I can’t hesitate I'll accept the courage to dive in; it's about to start! Live Performances *μ's First Love Live! *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 *μ's 3rd Anniversary Love Live! *μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Gallery Cover= Regular Edition Full Cover: Snow halation - Booklet.jpg|Booklet Full Cover |-|TV Edit= 302_S2Ep09.png 303_S2Ep09.png 304_S2Ep09.png 305_S2Ep09.png 306_S2Ep09.png 307_S2Ep09.png 308_S2Ep09.png 309_S2Ep09.png 310_S2Ep09.png 311_S2Ep09.png 312_S2Ep09.png 313_S2Ep09.png 314_S2Ep09.png 315_S2Ep09.png 316_S2Ep09.png 317_S2Ep09.png 318_S2Ep09.png 319_S2Ep09.png 320_S2Ep09.png 321_S2Ep09.png 322_S2Ep09.png 323_S2Ep09.png 324_S2Ep09.png 325_S2Ep09.png 326_S2Ep09.png 327_S2Ep09.png 328_S2Ep09.png 329_S2Ep09.png 330_S2Ep09.png 331_S2Ep09.png 332_S2Ep09.png 333_S2Ep09.png 334_S2Ep09.png 335_S2Ep09.png 336_S2Ep09.png 337_S2Ep09.png 338_S2Ep09.png 339_S2Ep09.png 340_S2Ep09.png 341_S2Ep09.png 342_S2Ep09.png 343_S2Ep09.png 344_S2Ep09.png 345_S2Ep09.png 346_S2Ep09.png 347_S2Ep09.png 348_S2Ep09.png 349_S2Ep09.png 350_S2Ep09.png 351_S2Ep09.png 352_S2Ep09.png 353_S2Ep09.png 354_S2Ep09.png 355_S2Ep09.png 356_S2Ep09.png 357_S2Ep09.png 358_S2Ep09.png 359_S2Ep09.png 360_S2Ep09.png 361_S2Ep09.png 362_S2Ep09.png 363_S2Ep09.png 364_S2Ep09.png 365_S2Ep09.png 366_S2Ep09.png 367_S2Ep09.png 368_S2Ep09.png 369_S2Ep09.png 370_S2Ep09.png 371_S2Ep09.png 372_S2Ep09.png 373_S2Ep09.png 374_S2Ep09.png 375_S2Ep09.png 376_S2Ep09.png 377_S2Ep09.png 378_S2Ep09.png 379_S2Ep09.png 380_S2Ep09.png 381_S2Ep09.png 382_S2Ep09.png 383_S2Ep09.png 384_S2Ep09.png 385_S2Ep09.png 386_S2Ep09.png 387_S2Ep09.png 388_S2Ep09.png 389_S2Ep09.png 390_S2Ep09.png 391_S2Ep09.png 392_S2Ep09.png 393_S2Ep09.png 394_S2Ep09.png 395_S2Ep09.png 396_S2Ep09.png 397_S2Ep09.png 398_S2Ep09.png 399_S2Ep09.png 400_S2Ep09.png 401_S2Ep09.png 402_S2Ep09.png 403_S2Ep09.png 404_S2Ep09.png 405_S2Ep09.png 406_S2Ep09.png 407_S2Ep09.png 408_S2Ep09.png 409_S2Ep09.png 410_S2Ep09.png 411_S2Ep09.png 412_S2Ep09.png References Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Single Category:Ending Category:Animated Songs Category:Radio Dramas Category:Insert Songs Category:Μ's Songs